Red Riding Hood
by ShiroUsagi12
Summary: mencerikatan seorang anak berambut merah yang disuruh mengantarkan sebuah keranjang ke Rumah Kakeknya


**Warning** : Humor garing krenyes, OOC, Gaje, abstrak, TYPO! Genre berbeda tiap chapter, mungkin.

 **Genre:** Humor.

 **Rate:** T

 **Disclamer** : Bandai Namco

Red Riding Hood ver Author

Selamat Membaca

Suatu hari disebuah rumah terdapat keluarga kurang bahagia tinggal didalamnya. Lanjut, Rose disuruh mengantarkan sebuah keranjang berisi kue dan rac- eh air putih oleh Ibunya alias Mikleo, ke sebuah rumah yang biasa disebut rumah Kakek Eizen.

"Sekarang Rose tolong antarkan ini ke Kakek yang lagi sakit sebrang sana." Mikleo mengasihkan keranjang ke Rose.

"Iya mah~"

"Awas jangan nyasar ke kota." sepet adik perempuannya Edna.

"Aku sudah hapal jalan ke rumah Kakek, bweee."

"Iya-iya, Rose nee-chan udah hapal jalannya," Edna smirk. "sampai sana, jangan kau apa-apakan kakakku."

"Siapa juga yang mau ngapa-ngapain kakak kamu bweee.."

"Hueee.. Papa Rose nee-chan njahat sama Edna~" Edna berlari kearah Sorey yang lagi nyarap, sementara Sorey sendiri kaget lagi enak nyarap malah dipeluk sama anak jejadiannya.

"Udah-udah Edna jangan nangis, Rose mending kamu cepetan anter tuh keranjang pasti Kakek kamu udah sekarat disana."

"Oke Pa~"

 _Naskah buatan Author itu mengubah segalanya,_ Mikleo sweatdrop.

Rose pun mulai berpetualang, selama di perjalanan Rose jalan bak kelincing girang dan Rose melihat seekor kelinci putih-hijau dan berponi menutupi kedua mata kelinci itu. DAN! Saat itu juga seekor serigala gondrong menerkam si kelinci. Muka Rose yang tadinya senyum menjadi shock, diam membantu.

 _Zavied~ jangan makan Dezel~,_ dalem hati Rose nangis meraung-raung.

"JANGAN MAKAN KELINCI ITU! SERIGALA MESUM!" Rose ngacungin _dagger_ nya, "kamu kan udah sama kakanya Edna!"

"EMANG GUA PAAN?! DIPANGGIL MESUM?! GUE HANYA NGIKUTIN APA KATA NASKAH!" Zavied ngebela dirinya, "yaa.. lagipula diakan simpanan aku.." gumam Zavied. "ehh, keceplosan." Zavied nyengir.

Muka marah Rose berubah menjadi muka shock.

.

.

"WOOOTTTT?! DASAR SERIGALA MESUM GA TAU DIRI!"

"AKU HANYA NGIKUTIN APA KATA NASKAHHH!"

"DISINI GA ADA KRU YANG NAMANYA NASKAHH! INTINYA KAMU SERIGALA MESUM! HEEEYYYAAA!"

Terjadilah pertarungan antara si kerudung merah dan si serigala mesum, sementara si kelinci berponi menyingkir dari area pertarungan.

"HIYAAA! RASAKAN INI! TINJU DURI BUNGA MAWAR HEYAAAA!"

JDAAKKK!

"OHOK!"

Ting Ting Ting

Pemenangnya adalah si kerudung merah dari keluarga kurang bahagia, sementara si serigala mesum tak sadarkan diri, dan pertarungan ini berakhir.

Rose mendekati diri ke kelinci berponi dan mengusap kelinci itu pelan.

"Yosh yosh Dezel kamu udah aman dari serigala mesum itu, kamu bisa kembali ke alammu dan meminta Author untuk mengubah wujudmu lagi."

Kelinci berponi itu pun loncat dan menghilang di telan semak-semak.

"YOSH! Waktunya ngelanjutin perjalanan." Rose mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

Rose pun mengambil keranjangnya kembali yang ia taruh di tanah, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah kakeknya.

"Lalalalalala~" Rose jalan bak kelinci girang.

Sesampainya di depan rumah Kakek Eizen.

Srek srek srek

Rose membalik badan dan mendapati kelinci berponi loncat mendekatinya, _bukannya sudah kusuruh buat ke back stage ya?_

"Dezel mending kamu ikut aku masuk aja yu."

Rose menggendong Dezel dan membuka pintu, menaruh keranjang di meja makan, lalu menuju kamar sang Kakek, muka Rose yang tadinya bling-bling dan ceria menjadi shock seperti melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mau menikah lagi.

.

.

.

"ARRGHHHH! KAKEK MESUM! SERIGALA KURANG DIAJAR!" Rose melemparkan barang yang yang ada di dekatnya termasuk pisau yang selalu dia bawa.

Poof

"WOI! ADA ANAK KECIL DISINI! INI BUKAN FANFIC RET M!" teriak Dezel yang berubah menjadi wujud aslinya karena pemandangan yang enggak enak untuk dilihat.

"KAMI HANYA MENGIKUTI NASKAH!" teriak malakim dan _tenzoku_ angin barengan.

"BEJADDD! ENGGA NYANGKA EDNA PUNYA KAKAK KEK BEGINI!"

"Bukannya di naskah serigala nyamar jadi Kakek, bukan serigala di grepe sama Kakek." gumam Rose yang udah balik ke keadaan semula.

Dezel mendekat ke Rose, "sssstt.. bukan buat anak kecil, nah kalian berdua turun dari Kasur."

Eizen dan Zavied turun dari Kasur.

Dezel mengambil keranjang yang tadi Rose simpan di meja makan.

Dezel ngasihin keranjang itu ke Eizen.

Dezel ngusir Rose dari rumah.

"Rose pulang duluan sana pasti udah dicariin sama emak Mikleo, soalnya tadi aku denger Mikleo teriak." Dezel ngibul.

"Masa?" Rose menatap Dezel tidak percaya.

"iya." Dezel berusaha meyakinkan Rose.

"Trus kamu gimana, Zel?"

"Ada urusan bentar."

BLAM!

"Sampai mana kita tadi?" Tanya Dezel ke Eizen dan Zavied.

"Sampai kamu nyuruh kami turun dari Kasur."

"Oke, kalo gitu kalian perlu dikasih pelajaran karena sudah mengotori otak Rose, HEYAAAA!"

Akhirnya Rose yang diusir oleh _tenzoku_ kesayangannya cuman bisa diem karena Rose _baka_ dan percaya sama kata-kata Dezel tadi, jadi Rose memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya di sebrang sana, sementara di rumah Kakek Eizen dengan hitungan detik langsung meledak, dan hancur menyisakan 2 _tenzoku_ dan 1 _malakim_ yang tepar karena habis bertarung dan menghancurkan properti.

Sementara itu, di rumah kurang bahagia hidup sengsara sampai Author puas menistakan mereka.

O-WA-RI

YEAAAHHH! Akhirnya selesai diketik maaf kalau ada salah kata, sekian terima kasih.

See you next chapter~

Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini~


End file.
